Nichiya
|name=Nichiya |kanji=ニチヤ |rōmaji=''Nichiya'' |alias= |race=Exceed |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus |previous affiliation=Extalia |occupation= |previous occupation=Captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard |team=Team Blue Pegasus |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |magic=Aera |weapons=Sword |manga debut=Chapter 176 |anime debut=Episode 83 |japanese voice=Shō Hayami |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Nichiya is the Edolas counterpart of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 8 He was the captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 9 In Earth Land, Nichiya becomes a member of Blue Pegasus using a rabbit costume. Appearance Nichiya seems to have the same facial features as Ichiya, minus the cat ears, nose, mouth, and the whiskers. He also has a distinctively large head, with orange hair arranged in a wavy style with a fringe hanging on his forehead. He is seen wearing a red hat with a cat symbol in it. Being the captain of the Extalia army, he wears royal blue army coat with one brown belt. He also wears a two-paneled apron, with the Extalia army's logo imprinted on it, dark-green pants and brown shoes. He usually carries a sword encased in a scabbard. Like Ichiya, Nichiya is mostly seen standing with his index and middle fingers pointed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 8 and 15 As a member of Blue Pegasus, Nichiya wears a full rabbit costume, blue colored, with the Blue Pegasus crest in the center of his bellow, inside a dark circle. The costume's head has two long ears kept always raised, two oval eyes with yellow sclera and brown iris and with small eyebrows far from them. It also have lines coming out of the eye's delimitation on its upper part, and the oval crystalline lens are slightly moved upside. His jaw is white, composed of a open mouth smiling with two rabbit-like teeth and red tongue, as well a triangular nose. The costume also gives full motion for the fingers, allowing Nichiya to do the two-fingers signature stance of Blue Pegasus' men. The feet are also covered by the costume, that overall gives Usagi the look of a happy costumed guy. Strangely, there's a inconsistency on his head's whiskers: In his first appearance, he has two thin whiskers in each cheek, but in subsequent panels they were removed. However, final depictions brought the whiskers back. Personality Nichiya is very loyal to Extalia and the queen, referring to her as a god. He also hates human and their smell and detests the fallen ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 12 Like Ichiya, he is also a fan of perfumes and its odors. He is very well-respected in the army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 15 While using the rabbit costume, Nichiya shows to be able to be simulate a calm and happy-go-lucky personality independent of the situation, keeping silent during all the time. Synopsis Edolas arc Nichiya is first introduced as an Exceed, being the captain of the army in Extalia. He first wakes up Carla and Happy, congratulating and telling them about their plan that sent 100 Exceed eggs down to Earthland to capture the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 15-16 After Carla and Happy run off and escape, disbelieving the news, Nichiya raises the alarm and declare the two as "fallen".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 2-4 He is then seen leading an army to capture Carla and Happy after they've escaped into the air, but they are suddenly hindered by Faust activating code ETD, which traps Nichiya and his soldiers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 17-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 3-6 Nichiya then screams that the Queen will not let this matter go, before being converted with his soldiers into a giant cat-shaped lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Page 8 Later, Nichiya and his guards were turned back to Exceeds and, with the other Exceeds and Fairy Tail Mages, were sent to the Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 15 Later, after hearing the confession of the Elder Exceeds and the Queen, he confesses to upholding his queen's status by willingly pretending that Happy and Carla were sent to capture the Dragon Slayers, and apologizes. He then leaves along with his race (except Happy, Carla and Pantherlily) to search for the missing Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 13-16 Grand Magic Games arc Nichiya, now as a member of Blue Pegasus and wearing a rabbit costume, successfully passes with his team the Preliminary Event in 5th place, as seen when they're announced in the first day of the Grand Magic Games of X791. While the teams meet each other, Lucy Heartfilia notices him, and questions herself if he's really a person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 13-14 At the start of the first event, Eve chooses himself to compete, and is followed by his partners' support.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 Eve managed to get 4th place for Pegasus, and the Games proceed to the battle portion, starting with Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona. Despite of the high tension of the audience for the battle, in its climax Nichiya is seen toasting a glass with Ichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 13 The next battle is Ren Akatsuki vs. Arania Web, a fight that makes Natsu, Erza and Elfman wonders about Pegasus' strength, prompting them to be intrigued about Nichiya in his costume.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 7 In the Battle Portion of the third day, Eve is defeated by Rufus Lohr in the second match. Worried about their team's position, Hibiki and Ren comment with Ichiya about their fall in the ranking. However, Ichiya replies saying to don't worry because they still have Nichiya as their secret weapon, and emphasizes saying it twice. Hibiki and Ren thanks Ichiya for the lesson, but get worried because they don't know that the costumed person is actually Nichiya, thinking that he couldn't a member of the Guild, which is against the Games' rules.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 286, Page 7 At the fourth day, after the Naval Battle Event, the Tag Teams battles get started, with the formation of a single Fairy Tail team. Nichiya is seen alongside Ichiya waiting sternly for the Battles' start.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 16 For the Tag Battle portion of the Fourth Day, Nichiya and Ichiya are chosen to battle against Team Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker. The two arrive in the arena performing the traditional Blue Pegasus' two-fingers stance. When Nichiya removes his rabbit mask, everyone is bewildered to see an Exceed. Suddenly, Bacchus charges to Nichiya and lands a powerful blow on him and Nichiya falls to the ground unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 2-6 Ichiya is shocked as he sees this; he thought that due to Nichiya having the same appearance as him, should posses the same power. Sad to see his friend injuried, Ichiya says that he respects the fact that Nichiya decided to team up with him even thought he did not know how to fight. With this, Ichiya decides to avenge his fellow comrade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 7-9 So Ichiya uses his Perfume Magic and easily defeats his opponents. He then returns to his team-mate to inquire about his injuries. Nichiya replies that he is not feeling very menly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 12 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Tsubasa): Being an Exceed, Nichiya is capable of sprouting wings from his back which allow him to fly, at the same time eliminating the weight of one passenger/object transported by him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 18 Equipment Sword: Nichiya carries around a sword fitting his size, sporting a saber-like handguard but a straight, massive double-edged blade. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members